Nagaling
by WammyBoyz-LBBMMN
Summary: A yound nagaling is orphaned and left in a world full of humans who hate and murdered his family and friends. Can the kindness of a girl save hm? series of oneshots about Riku-naga and my OC Isabelle and a naga Riku


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters...but i do own a Riku plushie!**

**ok guys his is my first actual story that I've posted on here..please let me know what you think! Criticism is welcomed!**

The tiny naga baby frowned... It was the middle of winter, rainy, he was all alone, and he was STARVING! Plus he was now an orphaned naga baby in a world full of humans that hated and murdered his kind. He looked around the dark and creepy looking alley. 'I want my momma and daddy...(-sad pouty baby voice)' He notice a rather large, well to him anyways, rat scurrying around next to a dumpster. The naga slithered over to it and picked it up by its tail. After staring at it dumbfounded for a few minutes, he realized something was different about this meal. 'It's not dead...,' he thought, 'i can't eat it...stupid humans! Why did you have to kill momma and daddy before they taught me to hunt?!' his stomach growled again and he debated with himself about killing the rat. With tears in his small eyes, he decided that he couldn't take another creatures life-at least not right now when he was so young. He wiped his tears away with his other hand and sighed. What was he gunna do about food now? "What'cha got there lil guy?" A voice from behind startled him, and as he turned to face the alley entrance, his eyes widened in fear when he saw a human girl standing there. He began shaking as she came closer and kneeled down in front of him. "Aww its ok lil guy I'm not gunna hurt you! Your a naga right? Where are your parents?" He blinked. This human was...being nice to him? Even when she knew he was a naga? He blinked up at her and nodded 'yes' then his stomach growled loudly. He looked at the ground in self-pity and started to cry. The teenaged girl looked down at the crying nagaling and felt her heart go out to the little thing. She noticed the rat in his hand and guessed what he had been trying to do. Quietly she moved a hand out to ruffle his silver colored locks in a comforting manner. He looked up at her through bleary aqua colored eyes. 'He's just a baby,' she thought, 'probably hasn't even been taught to kill yet..poor thing. He'll starve if i leave him like this.' "you wanna eat that?" She questioned, gesturing to the rat still clutched in his tiny hand. He looked down at it then back up at the girl. Tentatively he shook his head 'yes'. "And let me guess...you either can't, don't wanna, or don't know how to kill it do you?" Again he shook his head. She let out a sigh. "Ok hold him down..." The naga child placed the rat on the ground and picked up a trash can lid with this other hand. He placed it on the rats tail so it couldn't move. He the moved to the girl and looked at her questioningly. She removed her scarf and wrapped it around the child's face so his ears and eyes were covered from the gruesome scene that would take place. She then picked up a large rock and dropped it directly on the rats head, crushing its skull, killing it instantly. Then she carefully removed the rock and undid the scarf from the naga's eyes. He sucked in a breath when he saw the rat dead, then smiled up at the kind human who was moving the trashcan lid away for him. He happily picked up the dead animal and swallowed it whole. With both of his tummies full, he let out a happy noise. The girl smiled at him again, he looked so cute in his current state. His small stomach was bulged slightly from his 'feast' and he looked as though he would fall asleep any second. He rubbed some sleep from his heavy eyes and surprised her. He held his arms out to her in a 'hug' gesture. She leaned down and carefully picked him up, so she didn't hurt him in anyway. He yawned and gave a tiny sneeze as her long curly black hair tickled his nosy. "My names Isabelle but you can call me Izzy, all my friends do," she mumbled, "what's yours? Are you able to talk yet?" "Wiku..." He replied, his tiny voice raw from crying, not being used, and his recent meal. "Well Riku...," she said with a giggle, "How would you like to come home with me?" He pulled back to look in her eyes. 'They match mine...' He thought as he looked to see if she was telling the truth, because Daddy had always said that you could telling if someone was telling the truth or lying by the look in their eyes. He leaned back against her shoulder and shook his head 'yes'. She smiled and cradled the naga baby in her arms. He had a tinny bit of blood on one of his cheeks that she wiped away with a Kleenex. He yawned as she once again removed her scarf. This time she gently wrapped the warm cloth around Riku's body and softly placed him in her purse. She carefully made her way back across the street to her friend Lan who stood outside the gas station holding her newly bought Monster. When she was next to him, he handed it to her as he fell into step beside her. "What were you doing over there Izzy?" "I thought I saw something while we walked past so I went to check it out while you were getting our drinks and using the bathroom." Oh. Ok well we better hurry cuz the fabric store closes soon." He teased. She gave him a playful shove and quickened her pace. She looked down to see Riku asleep, all cozy and warm in her purse. She smiled, happy that she knew the little guy was gunna be ok. For now anyways...when her friends found out they would freak but she decided to cross that bridge when they came to it. Inside her bag, Riku was dreaming of his Momma, Daddy, and best friend Sora; like he had every night since his clans murder. But tonight was different, special. Tonight the dream ended happily because tonight, he had finally made a new friend out of his species greatest enemy. And for the first time in weeks, he hadn't had to cried himself to sleep. All because of the kindness of a young girl.

**please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
